The Elementals of Life: The prophecy begans
by Cayana
Summary: On the darkest day, of the darkest hour. Two kits will realize the stakes of a warrior. But not just ANY warrior an get this prophecy. They have super hearing, and can control an element. Mysterykit and Rushkit are the first of many. But will they live?
1. Allegiances

**SUMMARY: The darkest day of the darkest hour. 2 kits will be in a prophecy that will never be told.. Until today! Mysterykit and Rushkit have to struggle with there powers and powerful hearing. There will be LOTS of forbidden love and terror, much, much, blood spilling and nightmares. This is not the warrior cats you once new. This is going to be a series, The Elementals of Life. I guess you can say this is a prophecy, but it's much, much more then just any old prophecy. It's a way to life or death, a way to freedom, and justice. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the warrior series, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**

RiverClan…

Leader- Whitestar: A white tom cat with two gray front paws and a gray tipped tail.

Deputy- Owlfeather: A gray she-cat with white and black splashes.

_Apprentice- Frecklepaw_

Medicine Cat- Shonepelt: A golden tom cat with a brown stripe down his back.

Warriors…

Morningrise: A creamy she-cat with white freckles and blue-gray tipped tail.

_Apprentice- Splashpaw_

Birdflight: A tabby tom cat with a creamy underbelly.

Midnightgaze: A pitch black tom cat.

Graypatch: A gray she-cat.

_Apprentice- Angelpaw_

Patchedface: A gray tom cat with a white patch on his face.

Bumblenose: A dark brown tom cat with lighter stripes on his back.

Ratfang: A dark gray tom cat with three black paws, underbelly, and tipped tail.

Moonflight: A dark gray tom with lighter stripes on his tail and underbelly.

Cloudfeather: A white she-cat with gray and silver patches.

Lightpetal: A brown-red she-cat with a white muzzle, underbelly, and tipped tail.

Apprentices…

Frecklepaw: A black tom cat with white and light gray freckles on his face.

Splashpaw: A gray she-cat with white splashes on her back and hind legs.

Angelpaw: A creamy she-cat with white patches.

Queens…

Frostwhisker: A white she-cat with silver patches. Mother to Ratfang's kits: Mysterykit, Flightkit, and Featherkit.

Breezeflow: A brown she-cat with a white underbelly and white paws. Mother to Patchedface's kits: Rushkit.

Elders…

Briarfrost: A white she-cat with a golden tipped tail and paws.

ThunderClan…

Leader- Stormstar: A stormy gray tom cat.

_Apprentice- Gorgepaw_

Deputy- Lightningstrike: A golden brown tom cat with golden paws and tipped ears.

Medicine Cat- Inkshade: A black she-cat with gray patches.

_Apprentice- Thymepaw_

Warriors…

Shimmerpool: A blue-gray she-cat with silver patches and silver flecks on her muzzle.

Nightfall: A black she-cat.

Fallingpebble: A light gray stripped tom cat.

_Apprentice- Strikepaw_

Runningriver: A blue-gray she-cat.

Mudpelt: A muddy brown tom cat.

Icetail: A blueish-silverish she-cat.

_Apprentice- Burningpaw_

Dappleleaf: A white she-cat with silver and black dapples.

Clawheart: A brown and black patched tabby tom cat.

Heartstream: A golden she-cat.

Apprentices…

Gorgepaw: A light gray tom cat.

Thymepaw: A creamy she-cat with white paws and underbelly.

Strikepaw: A black tom cat.

Burningpaw: A dark ginger tom cat with a flame-like pelt.

Queens…

Splotchfeather: A black she-cat with ginger splotches.

Elders…

Graytip: A black and gray patched tom cat.

Featherfall: A white she-cat.

Silverfish: A silver she-cat with white tipped ears.

ShadowClan…

Leader- Lightstar: A white she-cat with golden dapples.

Deputy- Stonefang: A dark gray tom cat.

_Apprentice- Bouncepaw_

Medicine cat- Goldencloud: A golden tabby she-cat.

Warriors…

Soulflight: A black-and-white patched she-cat.

Ravencall: A raven black tom cat with a white tipped tail.

_Apprentice- Bluepaw_

Scarclaw: A white-and-brown patched tom cat.

Frondlake: A light gray striped tom cat with a white underbelly.

Skyflight: A tabby tom cat.

Treeleap: A brown tom cat with white splashes.

Plainfur: A solid white tom cat.

Lakewave: A brown she-cat with white dapples

_Apprentice- Pilepaw_

Birdfeather: A tabby she-cat.

Apprentices…

Bouncepaw: A white and brown tom cat.

Bluepaw: A blue-gray she-cat with white and black freckles on her face.

Pilepaw: A gray tom cat.

Queens…

NONE

Elders…

Pebblenose: A gray tom cat with white paws, underbelly, ears and tipped tail.

Rosetail: A red-brown she-cat.

WindClan…

Leader- Mintstar: A pure white tom cat.

Deputy- Orangeflame: An orange tom cat with white tipped tail.

Medicine Cat- Volefur: A gray tom cat.

_Apprentice- Tigerpaw_

Warriors…

Forestbreeze: A darker gray tom, almost looks black with dark blue-gray underbelly.

Bigtalon: A massive tabby tom cat with white massive paws.

_Apprentice- Shrewpaw_

Dustywind: A brown tom cat with lighter flecks on his back.

Petalstorm: A light brown tabby she-cat.

Minnowdawn: A white she-cat with light brown patches.

Foxfur: A red-brown tom cat with white tipped tail.

Sunwhisker: A golden she-cat.

_Apprentice- Poppypaw_

Lighterfeather: A dark brown she-cat with light gray paws.

Pinefeather: A dark gray tom cat.

Waterblaze: A gray tom cat.

Apprentices…

Tigerpaw: A dark tabby tom cat with some lighter stripes.

Shrewpaw: A gray she-cat with lighter patches and dapples.

Poppypaw: A golden she-cat with gray paws.

Queens…

Windybreeze: A golden she-cat with light brown stripes.

Starlingfoot: A brown-red she-cat.

Elders…

Rosedapple: A brown-red she-cat with lighter brown dapples.


	2. Prologue The Red Eye

**Ello, Cayana is here! This is the prologue of meh story. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the warrior stuff, just the plot and my characters.

* * *

**

_Prologue… The Red Eye._

There was a pitter-patter on the cold and wet floor of the forest. A cat was running, probably late for a meeting of some sort. "I'm glad to see that you finally made it Muru.." A voice hissed through the shadows of the mistakable land of Dark Forest Cats.

"Yes.. S-Sorry about that." He murmured, and sat down next to a pretty she-cat.

"Watch it," She hissed. Muru bowed his head and kept a safe distance between them, not looking at the she-cat.

"Now that everyone is accounted for," A black-and-white tabby tom mewed from his seat on the high ledge. "Welcome, all cats of BloodClan. And Hawkfrost and Tigerstar." He murmured, dipping his head to the two cats. Tigerstar just rolled his eyes.

"Get on with the meeting! We were training a recruit when you called us over here…" Tigerstar growled, looking up at the cat who stood on the high ledge.

"Don't get your tail in a knot Tigerstar. This is IMPORTANT!" The she-cat beside Muru hissed, glaring at Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.

"That's just the thing. We DO need more members of the dark forest. But that's not what this meeting is about," The tom hissed, and everyone fell silent. The tom looked around and waited awhile. "Has anyone seen-" He started but loud _thumps_ could be heard.

"I'm here! Sorry, I was somewhere busy!" The other cat hissed, slipping into the meeting and onto the high ledge with the other tom.

"Alright Mask, We get it." The tom hissed, looking at Mask. "Do you want to tell them the news or shall I?" He asked, sitting down and putting his tail over his paws.

"You go ahead." He purred, and had an evil glint in his eyes.

"StarClan has a new prophecy!" The tom yowled, and everyone gasped.

"I HATE prophecies!" Someone yowled from the cats.

"So in order to NOT let this prophecy be fulfilled, we have to kill some cats." The tom said, ignoring the comment. "I no the perfect cats to do it." He stated, looking among the cats.

_Please don't say Muru PLEASE don't say Muru.. _Muru begged in his mind. He didn't LOVE to kill, but he loved the feeling and the sensation of killing. He done it before, and if he had to, he'll do it again.

"Muru and Mystery!" He called. Mystery was the she-cat that was right beside him, and she had a smirk on her face. He picked cats that didn't look like would kill, which was Muru and Mystery. They both looked _sweet_. He smirked at the thought.

Mystery's lips curled with humor. She LOVED to kill, every part of it. She does it every other day when she has the chance, but the cats still live. She'll finally kill someone with a little help. She dipped her head. "With pleaser," She purred, satisfied.

"If I don't see that you killed her AND him… Then you will have to sacrifice a GREAT price." The tom yowled at the two cats. "They are kits, but this prophecy is one that I've never seen!" He admitted. "You can't be just any warrior to get this prophecy, which is why I ask you two to kill them. I only know that there is TWO kits in this prophecy. Watch all the kits. When you think you got the right ones, go ahead and set traps for them to get killed," The tom smirked, looking at the two cats with evil and hatred. "And whatever you do. Don't feel sorry for them."

* * *

**How'd you like it? I kinda do, It's my best piece so far, well, besides my Twilight story. If you like Twilight then read my story PLEASE! :3 Well, REVIEW PLEASE! I'd love it if you did! XD **


End file.
